Realize what was in front of your eyes your whole life
by KHR1427
Summary: Lame title due to serious lack of imagination... Urashima x Otohime Drabble. [Not the japanese folk lore about that fisher guy and turtle princess..(Yes, I did my research well concerning this ship...Huehuehue)]


A small drabble on a perfect couple that I LOVE LOVE LOVE more than i should. (I saw more than i should cause should i really be focusing on anime ships as much as i do now...xD )

* * *

Someday, he'll have to wake up and realize, the girl he loved was right in front of him his whole life.

It started at her former Middle school where she was repetitively teased for being chubbier than other girls in the class. He defended her for an unknown reason; maybe it was her eyes, because they were big, bright, innocent, and beautiful; like he told her the first time they conversed. Either way, she was not like the other girls he would hit on during school hours. Those girls were skinny, well dressed, and stared haughtily at the other boys, as if they were all that to be talking to the popular Urashima.

She was quiet, pulled away, secretive and a victim of mild bulling; the guys would ask her to take over the after school cleaning duties so they would hang out with the cute Mimi-Chan at the arcade. Too bad Mimi never ran into her beloved Urashima because he was always with unpopular, turtle-girl Otohime sweeping and cleaning the board with her.

He never cared for her appearance, because he befriended her and accepted her for her kind words, secret obsessive personality, and luminous eyes that innocently watched him with false desperateness every time practiced fake pickup lines with her. Still, she'd blush, playfully hit him, and laugh, which of course caused him to laugh, and then shyly look away.

Her drastic change in the summer before year 1 of high school and graduating year of middle school surprised him, to say the least. Tall, skinny as a twig, and wearing her hair that had grown out beautifully in two high pigtails, she strode up t him, winked, and said "You like?" before giggling and hugging him.

Oh, he defiantly liked.

In fact, he was not 100 perfect sure, but he thought he not only liked, but loved this out-going, confidant, grown up Otohime. Just as much as he loved the younger, shyer, less experienced Otohime. But he was also too distracted on other 'prey' to focus on these deeper feelings that both scared and confused him more than he was used to.

His womanizing ways still haven't stopped yet, in fact, they probably sprung up by 500% because of all these new girls to observe. However, he joined that bank club Otohime joined to ensure he and Otohime could always see each other regularly. And, expectantly, because she had refused to let him go unless he signed his name next to hers on the bulletin board sigh up sheet.

Every club meeting they were late because she would accuse him of cheating on her, that he was breaking her fragile heart that harbored genuine feelings for him by shamelessly flirting with other girls. He would smile at her, and say "You're the only girl I have my eyes on" because that was the only phrase he was comfortable with using when it came to her. She was the one girl he said the phrase with real meaning to, because sometimes, when he flirted with girls that had completely different colored hair, he would see her long pig tails blowing in the wind in front of him.

Then, of course upon seeing the lovely Okami and the youthful Ringo-chan, his natural, overwhelming players instincts would step in, causing another lecture (usually done in a shouting voice this time around) and a beating from a raging Otohime. The next few hours of the club were spent battling it out behind closed door, leaving whatever they were debating to the viewer's imaginations.

Who knew how long this dynamic would continue onto? Otohime was well updated that her new school status was Urashima's #1 stalker, or leader of the Urashima fan club…But couldn't these idiots see beyond her outer exterior and false actions? Underneath the spazzing and yelling she used to cover up her true feelings, she was sincerely hurting he wouldn't try give up such a redundant habit for her; because she knew he liked her back, and appreciated her more than his other girls. Because she knew, deep down, even if he hadn't yet, that although she really did have an obsessive personality since childhood, and got unreasonably jealous all the time... she was utterly right for him? The baka that is unable to even deal with his mixed up emotions?

Someday, he'll have to wake up and realize, the girl he loved was right in front of him his whole life, she thought, impassively watching him feed a faceless girl with a secretive smirk on his face she knew was directed to herself when he looked up and blushed at her cold eyes he still loved so much.

* * *

OHOHOHOHOHO. Yep, i actually love them so much...  
(FUCK BEING PRODUCTIVE, ANIME SHIPS FTW.)


End file.
